Real Story
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Cerita hubungan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan yang diwarnai oleh kecemburuan Jaehwan, keiriannya pada Sandeul.. Taekwoon & Jaehwan, KEO/LEKEN VIXX DLDR Oneshot!
**Real Story**

 _ **By:**_

Deer Luvian

.

 _ **Cast:**_

Jung Taekwoon

Lee Jaehwan

.

 _ **Other Cast:**_

Lee Sandeul

Cha Sunwoo

Cha Hakyeon

Kim Wonshik

.

 _ **Genre:**_

Romance, drama, and hurt/comfort (?)

.

 _ **Rated:**_

T

.

 _ **Length:**_

Oneshot

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The casts are not mine. They are Gods. But the story is pure from my dark brain. Its mine and please don't copy paste. Don't plagiat and don't take anything without my permission._

 _I put the tittle from Infinite's song to my story. Please forgive me if between the tittle and the story didn't have correlation! This song just inspired me to make this fanfic. Please enjoy it!_

 _ **Once more..**_

 _ **Don't Plagiat, Copy paste, and take anything without my permission!**_

 _(Except: the casts)_

 _I don't accept bashing, blamming, and cursing._

 _ **Don't Like don't read.**_

 _Just simple right?_

 _ **LeKen/Keo's Couple Slight! BaDeul, Navi**_

 _._

 **Summary:**

Jaehwan iri dengan pasangan Sandeul dan Sunwoo. Jaehwan ingin seperti mereka yang selalu bermesraan di mana saja. Jaehwan ingin kekasihnya bersikap romantis seperti itu. Namun Taekwoon jarang sekali mendengar keluhan dari Jaehwan. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa rasa cinta tak harus ditunjukkan dengan sikap romantis. Sepertinya Taekwoon memang harus menerima itu. Hingga sesuatu terjadi padanya..

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Real Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You ask me again today if i love you_

 _I only laugh and ask why you say that again_

 _You cry again today, saying i'm too much_

 _It's just the same answer to the same question._

 _Are those words that hard to say?_

 _Is it hard for me to do something that everyone does?_

 _Do i need to say it for you to know?_

 _I love you everyday  
_ **.**

 **.**

" _Aahh_... Kekasihku memang selalu bisa membuatku gila." Tangan mungilnya menggerayangi wajah lucu pemuda itu. Sesekali sentilan diterima hidung lawannya. "Aku akan pulang dulu." Ucapnya cepat. "Tapi ingat! Kau harus pulang setelahnya!"

Sang pemuda yang terus menatap sayang sosok itu melemparkan senyum sebagai balasan. Hal yang biasa namun tak memuakkannya. Ia mengecup pipi gembil lelaki itu lalu berucap. "Pasti.. Aku akan pulang setelahnya. Kau hati-hati _eum_ pulang dengan Jaehwan?" Satu kecupan kembali diterima pipi gembilnya. Bahkan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna _pink_ segar itu ikut terjamah.

"Aku mengerti! Kita pulang dulu.. _Bye-bye_ Sunwoo _-ie_. _I love you_.." Pekiknya seraya menghamburkan pelukan pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sudah sana.. Kau tidak melihat wajah seseorang berubah masam karenamu? _I love you to my honey_.." Sindiran Sunwoo berhasil mengetuk pendengaran Jaehwan hingga pemiliknya menoleh dengan pandangan tak suka.

Sandeul –kekasih Sunwoo- terkikik geli. Ia nyaris melupakan sosok sahabat yang setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Bahkan saat ia harus berbagi romansa dengan sang kekasih.

"Maaf yaa Jaehwan _-ie_ , kau tahu sendiri _'kan_ aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa jika sudah di samping Sunwoo?" Kedipan mata Sandeul membuat Jaehwan memutar bola matanya malas. Jika boleh jujur ia terlalu jengah menyaksikan adegan seperti ini. Tapi apa daya? Teman Jaehwan yang mau kemanapun bersamanya ya hanya Sandeul.

Setelah bercumbu dengan segala keirian, akhirnya mata Jaehwan bisa terbebas dari adegan-adegan itu. Jangan ditanya apakah Jaehwan seorang jomblo hingga dirinya harus merasakan iri kepada Sandeul. Tidak, Jaehwan sepenuhnya tidak jomblo. Ada sosok kekasih yang menemaninya setiap hari. Setidaknya ia menjemput dan mengantar pulang Jaehwan jika tidak ada latihan yang memberatkan. Meskipun begitu, kecemburuan masih menyergap bebas di sekitar Jaehwan.

Alasannya? Hal simpel. Kekasih Jaehwan –Jung Taekwoon- jarang sekali menunjukkan rasa romantis yang mampu membawa tubuh mungil bagaikan melayang di atas awan. Tak sepenuhnya tidak, mungkin sesekali. Tapi Jaehwan lupa kapan terakhir kalinya Jaehwan menerima sikap romantis dari sang kekasih. Dua bulan lalu? Tepat saat ulang tahunnya? _Ah_ , mungkin saja saat itu. Selain itu kekasihnya juga jarang mengucapkan kata cinta. Hanya sekali dua kali saja saat Taekwoon ingat. Selebihnya, tidak.

Tetapi ada yang perlu disalutkan dari sosok Jaehwan. Sudah sekitar dua tahun ia menjalin kasih dengan pemuda keturunan Jepang itu, ia masih bisa bertahan dengan sifat _plain_ dari sang kekasih. Apa Jaehwan tak pernah meminta Taekwoon bersikap lebih manis kepadanya? Setidaknya memberikan sedikit bumbu-bumbu gula agar lebih terasa hubungan keduanya? Pernah. Nyaris setiap kali bertemu, Jaehwan akan berkelakar tentang tindakan Sunwoo yang bisa membuatnya mati rasa. Tujuannya? Untuk menyindir halus kekasihnya itu. Tapi apa? Usahanya hanya dibalas senyuman dan perkataan.

'Aku bukan Sunwoo. Aku tidak bisa semanis gula dan selembut madu.'

Dua kalimat yang begitu sering tersangkut di pendengaran Jaehwan terus menggerayapi hatinya agar pasrah dengan sifat sang kekasih. Mau dipaksa bagaimanapun Taekwoon akan tetap sama bukan? _Toh_ , aslinya dari sana begitu ya begitu.

Dan sebagai akhir dari semua itu, Jaehwan hanya menghela nafas dengan desahan tertahan penuh rasa frustasi. Ia seorang _uke_. Wajar jika ingin diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Rasanya menyenangkan jika setiap kali bertemu seperti itu." Kali ini suara Jaehwan menyingkap keheningan sejenak dengan untaian rasa irinya.

Sandeul terkekeh di sebelah lalu menempatkan telapak tangan mungilnya di paha Jaehwan. Lelaki dengan surai madu itu tengah fokus menyetir.

"Ada cara bagaimana sebuah hubungan itu bisa bertahan lama.. Kalau aku dan Sunwoo lebih suka mengumbar perhatian itu dari pada memendamnya. Tapi kau dan Taekwoon punya cara sendiri.."

Jaehwan yang tengah memaku pandangan pada jalanan melirik Sandeul dengan padangan bingung. Apa yang ia katakan tak sejalan dengan sahutan dari Sandeul.

"Lihat! Tanpa kalian bermesraan setiap waktu, membagi ciuman manja di depan tempat umum, bercanda dengan kesan romantis di mata orang lain, kalian masih bisa bertahan. Paling tidak dalam kurun waktu dua tahun." Sandeul mengambil botol minum di _dashboard_ dan meneguknya pelan. Menasehati Jaehwan –lagi- membuatnya kering kerontang. "Itu hal yang menakjubkan.. Apa kau bisa menyadari apa yang telah membuatmu bertahan sampai saat ini?"

Kali ini kerutan di kening Jaehwan semakin jelas. Ia sampai tidak sanggup fokus pada jalanan.

"Kau menerima apa adanya Taekwoon dan itu bisa berlanjut sampai sekarang. Kenapa kau masih iri melihat hal itu?"

"Bukankah wajar kalau aku menginginkannya juga?"

"Benar! Tapi tidak baik juga kau terus mengeluh dengan keadaan Taekwoon."

Jaehwan mendengus. Ia memutar kemudinya dan menekan klakson mobil. " _Hey_! Aku tidak mengeluh!" Sungutnya tak terima.

Sandeul memicingkan mata sipitnya. "Lalu apa?" Sanggahnya.

"Sandeul!"

"Baiklah.."

Keduanya tenang. Hanya ada suara dari dentuman musik yang mengalun malu-malu. Sandeul sempat heran dengan sahabatnya itu. Jika ditilik, akhir-akhir ini Jaehwan lebih senang mendengarkan lagu-lagu _ballad_ dibantingkan sesuatu yang _upbeat_.

Efek galau, _eh_?

.

.

~Real Story~

.

.

Nyaris setiap malam, Jaehwan akan menghabiskan hari disini. Sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari rumah dan milik saudara sepupunya. Kafe yang menyediakan banyak macam minuman dengan kue sebagai pendamping menjadi pilihan Jaehwan membunuh kebosanan. Biasanya ia akan berkumpul bersama dengan Sandeul dan Sunwoo. Terkadang kekasihnya juga ikut sekedar nimbrung saat tak ada latihan ataupun urusan lainnya. Maklum, kekasih Jaehwan adalah seorang pemain bola di tempat Jaehwan menimba ilmu.

Seperti malam ini, Jaehwan membantu Hakyeon –sepupunya- dengan melayani para pelanggan yang enggan berkurang dari kafenya. Kafe ini terkenal murah dengan pilihan makanan yang banyak. Selain itu kafe ini didesain khusus bagi remaja. Sehingga banyak yang tertarik datang mencoba.

Dengan pakaian kasual seperti biasa, tubuh mungil Jaehwan bergerak lincah dari satu meja ke meja lain. Senyum yang mengembang disertai lengkungan dari mata rusa Jaehwan menambah kesan tersendiri bagi mereka yang menerima pelayanannya. Cukup banyak yang bertanya pada Hakyeon tentang Jaehwan. Tapi tak jarang juga yang kecewa karena nyatanya Jaehwan telah memiliki kekasih.

"Cantik... Tidak lelah bekerja terus?" Sunwoo menyapa Jaehwan sebelum duduk di pojok kafe. Tempat favorit yang sering dijadikan tongkrongan mereka. Lebih dulu ia memesan makanan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Aku tidak dibayar disini.. Aku tidak bekerja." Tandasnya seraya meletakkan beberapa gelas _iced americano_ di meja Sunwoo.

" _Hey yaa_! Kau membuatku seolah pemilik kafe yang kejam." Hakyeon datang lalu duduk di dekat Sunwoo.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda." Jaehwan mengangkat lagi nampannya. "Mau aku bawakan _snack_? _Ah_ , apa Sandeul juga datang kemari?"

" _Eum_ , sebentar lagi." Sunwoo menyesap _iced americano_ nya. "Bawakan dua _cake_ seperti biasa Jae."

Jaehwan mengangguk. Lantas ia membawa nampannya menjauh dari meja itu. Baru saja beberapa langkah Jaehwan lukis, sesosok lelaki manis dengan tubuh yang sangat Jaehwan kenal berseru dari balik pintu. Jaehwan hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum merekah, sementara sosok itu menampakkan giginya yang rapi pada Jaehwan sebelum duduk di dekat sang kekasihnya.

 _Ah_ , Jaehwan dibuat tekejut kali ini. Ternyata bukan hanya sosok Sunwoo dan Sandeul yang datang. Kekasih tercintanya yang sempat berpamitan pada Jaehwan itu juga menampakkan dirinya. Jaehwan tersenyum senang dan menyelesaikan dengan segera pesanan Sunwoo. Agar ia bisa ikut nimbrung dengan mereka. Tiga _cup iced amerincano_ dan tiga potong _chocolate cake_ ada di nampan siap Jaehwan bawa. Jentikan jari dari Sandeul meminta sahabatnya itu supaya lebih cepat lagi.

Dua tangan membawa nampan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang sepanjang jalan. Mengundang decakan kagum dari para pengunjung yang cukup terpesona dengan Jaehwan. Sosok ini cukup mencuri perhatian nyaris setiap sudut tempat orang berada. Bahkan yang telah memiliki kekasih sekalipun.

"Jaehwaaann.. Hentikan pekerjaanmu dan duduk di sampingku." Sandeul menepuk salah satu tempat duduk setelah ia membantu Jaehwan menata makanan yang ia bawa.

Jaehwan menurut. Ia duduk di sebelah Sandeul dan Hakyeon. Berhadapan dengan Taekwoon dan Sunwoo.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini?" Sunwoo mencuil sedikit _cake_ yang ada di depannya.

Sandeul menerima cuilan _cake_ dari Sunwoo dengan gerakan yang _ah_ , membuat siapa saja merasa berbagai macam rasa. "Apa yaa? _Ah_ , ayo kita pergi berlibur bersama.."

"Kemana?" Mata rusa Jaehwan mendelik penasaran. Ia juga ingin pergi berlibur melepas penat yang selama ini membelenggunya.

Sandeul memasang wajah berpikir di tengah-tengah kunyahannya. "Jeju? _Ah_ , Jepang? _Ah_ , eropa?"

"Sandeul- _ie_!" Hakyeon menatap Sandeul dengan wajah datar. Lelaki bersurai cokelat terang itu selalu saja berbicara asal. Bagaimana bisa mereka berlibur di saat sibuk seperti ini. Boleh rencana liburan ada. Asal tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka.

Cengiran bebas mengembang dari bibirnya. "Maaf Hakyeon _-ssi_.. Lalu? Namsan Tower? Itu yang paling dekat dengan lokasi kita.. Tidak mungkin kalian meminta di daerah sungai han kan?" Di akhir kalimat suara bosan Sandeul begitu kentara.

"Hahahaha.." Jaehwan menyesap _iced americano_ -nya setelah tertawa. "Iya-iya Sandeul.. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu.. _Eum_ , Namsan Tower saja? Atau pantai?" Usul Jaehwan dengan jentikan gemas.

"Namsan Tower? Itu terlalu biasa... Bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan liburan ke suatu tempat yang mengasikkan. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Ambil saja waktu ketika kita libur semester?" Tanggap Sunwoo dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia adalah sosok yang paling senang dengan liburan. Dan Sunwoo termasuk salah satu _holiday planner_ yang cukup patut diacungi jempol.

Taekwoon yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam lalu menyesap pelan _iced americano_ -nya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sunwoo." Tukasnya membuat yang lain menoleh pada Taekwoon.

Jaehwan tersenyum. Kekasihnya memang memiliki pemikiran yang tidak biasa. Terkadang ia akan memiliki sebuah pemikiran yang luar biasa di balik keterdiamannya. Ia memang bukan tipikal orang yang suka banyak bicara. Namun sekali bicara maknanya akan terasa.

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk paham.

"Lalu? Siapa yang akan mengurus tempat tinggal juga keperluan lainnya?" Celetuk Sandeul tak sabaran.

Sunwoo tersenyum. "Tentukan dulu tempatnya dimana lalu kita baru memikirkan keperluannya." Jawabnya.

"Jeju? Aku ingin sekali ke Jeju." Hakyeon menatap penuh harap pada mereka. Memang ia adalah yang paling tua disana, seumuran dengan kekasih Jaehwan namun hubungan mereka cukup baik. Mengingat Jaehwan dan lainnya sama-sama lahir di tahun yang sama.

Sunwoo melirik teman-teman yang lain. Seakan dari lirikan itu ia tengah meminta pendapat yang lain. Sekali lagi tak ada sanggahan dan hanya ada anggukan menandakan bahwa mereka setuju. Setelah itu mereka mulai merencanakan siapa saja yang bertanggung jawab dalam kegiatan liburan ini. Dari mulai keberangkatan hingga nanti pulang. Liburan yang dijadwal sekitar dua minggu ini cukup untuk memberikan kepuasan bagi mereka. Apalagi jika dihabiskan bersama-sama.

Harapan itu sama seperti yang diinginkan oleh Jaehwan. Ia berharap semoga kekasihnya bisa semakin romantis padanya. Selalu terbesit sebuah keinginan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan segala kebahagiaan yang merebak di sekitar mereka. Ia terus berharap semoga kekasihnya peka dan memperlakukan ia seperti Sunwoo bersikap menyenangkan bagi Sandeul.

Kekasih idaman.

Semuanya sudah sesuai yang diinginkan lantas mereka merubah topik pembicaraan. Kali ini Hakyeon tak ikut nimbrung. Kafenya semakin lama semakin ramai. Ia harus melayani pada pelanggan. Sedangkan Jaehwan sesekali membantu Hakyeon. Dan lainnya tengah saling berbincang-bincang.

Walaupun Jaehwan membantu Hakyeon, ia masih bisa memperhatikan bagaimana Sunwoo dan Sandeul bersama. Bibirnya mengerucut tiba-tiba. Melihat Sunwoo yang sangat perhatian pada Sandeul membuatnya iri. Bahkan ia memberikan sinyal keirian itu pada Taekwoon yang hanya dibalas senyum. Jaehwan yakin seratus persen bahwa kekasihnya itu paham. Lantas ia mendekat pada Taekwoon. Niat hati ingin mengadu namun suara lirih Taekwoon lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Jangan iri! Mereka punya kisah cinta sendiri."

Jaehwan mencebik kecil lalu melipat tangan.

"Aku bukan Sunwoo, Jaehwan- _ie_."

.

.

~Real Story~

.

.

Menghembus nafas pelan, mendesah setelahnya lalu menguap. Adalah kombinasi yang apik ketika tubuh mulai lelah dan bosan. Jaehwan benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan dalam keadaan hening seperti ini. Bibirnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan banyak kata namun naas hal itu jelas tak bisa ia lakukan.

Sekarang ia berada pada suatu tempat dimana banyak anak-anak pintar tengah berkonsentrasi. Perpustakaan, ya di perpustakaan ini Jaehwan terjebak dalam kesyunian. Niat awal ia ingin berduaan dengan Taekwoon, namun melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir membuatnya harus rela diduakan dengan kertas-kertas itu.

Menyebalkan.

Tahu seperti ini lebih baik ia main dengan Sandeul. Kebetulan jam kuliah keduanya telah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Tapi tidak. Jika ia memilih bersama Sandeul berarti ia harus kembali menahan hasrat irinya. Mana mungkin Sandeul akan lepas dari Sunwoo? _Ah_ , menyebalkan.

Membosankan sekali hidup ini.

"Kau lapar?" Suara pelan Taekwoon menggugah Jaehwan.

Lelaki manis itu lekas menegakkan tubuh dan memandang lurus pada sang kekasih.

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Kau bosan?" Belum sempat Jaehwan mengatakan apa yang ada dibenaknya Taekwoon kembali bertanya.

Jaehwan berdehem kecil lalu meraih buku yang tak jauh dari jangkauan. Buku ekonomi dasar yang menjadi salah satu referensi tugas akhir Taekwoon.

"Ya, aku bosan melihatmu hanya fokus pada buku-buku itu. Padahal ada aku disini. Apa _hyung_ sama sekali tidak berniat padaku?"

Taekwoon menghentikan aktivitas mengetiknya dan mengalihkan atensi pada Jaehwan. Senyum kecil mengembang dari bibir tipisnya.

" _Hyung_ kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas. Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin ikut?"

Mau bilang apalagi lelaki ini pasti akan bisa memutarbalikkan kata. Taekwoon memang sosok yang pendiam dan jarang berkata, namun sekalinya ia merangkai kata sang lawan bisa saja mati kutu dan diam seketika. Jaehwan paham betul bagaimana sang kekasih. Ia tak mengelak. Otaknya berusaha untuk mencari topik bahasan yang bisa ia bicarakan dengan Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu? Hari ini Sandeul sangat bahagia." Cicit Jaehwan seraya memainkan lembaran di dalam buku yang tengah ia pegang.

Taekwoon hanya menggumam kecil sebagai respon dari ucapan Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_ , apa di dunia ini ada alat yang bisa bertukar tubuh?"

Kalimat tanya dari Jaehwan sukses menghentikan lagi tarian jari Taekwoon di atas _keyboard laptop_. Lelaki yang lebih tua mendesah pelan sebelum menoleh pada Jaehwan dengan sebelah alis naik. Dari sorot teduh mata Taekwoon bisa terlihat bahwa pemiliknya tengah bertanya.

Jaehwan tersenyum manis sekali. Sepertinya sang kekasih mulai tertarik dengannya. "Ada tidak yaa? Aku ingin sekali bertukar tubuh dengan seseorang kalau memang ada." Tukasnya dengan wajah menerawang.

"Buat apa?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda menumpu kedua tangan di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuh agar lebih dekat dengan Taekwoon.

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki kekasih yang romantis. Aku ingin tahu rasanya menjadi Sandeul yang terus mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sunwoo. Aku ingin-,"

"Kau tidak bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti aku?" Taekwoon kembali fokus dengan _laptop_ dan buku di sebelahnya. Ia tidak marah dengan ucapan Jaehwan. Sudah terlalu sering mereka membicarakan masalah ini. Taekwoon hanya merasa gemas saja dengan Jaehwan yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengukit masalah keromantisan seorang kekasih.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin-,"

"Kau ingin aku seperti Sunwoo? Kau ingin aku seperti Wonshik? Kau ingin aku seperti lelaki lain yang sering bersikap romantis?" Meski bibirnya begitu lancar berbicara, fokusnya tak mengalih dari deretan tulisan di depannya. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Kau ingin mencari yang lain?"

Jaehwan mengernyit tak suka. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia ingin putus? Padahal kan ia hanya ingin Taekwoon lebih romantis sedikit. Ya memang ia mungkin berlebihan mengukit terus hal ini tapi kan, hal biasa bukan?

"Ya ya ya, aku akan berhenti mengatakan itu. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Jaehwan membuka paksa buku di genggamannya lalu menatap dalam buku itu dengan tanya yang lirih di akhir kalimat.

Melihat Jaehwan tengah marah membuat Taekwoon ingin tertawa. Padahal ia berniat untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa ia akan melepaskan Jaehwan? Lelaki ini begitu berharga untuk dilepaskan. Ia juga sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu datar dan tidak begitu bisa bersikap romantis. Akan terasa aneh bukan? Jika tiba-tiba ia menjadi romantis. Memang dari lahir seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi?

Sekitar lima belas menit kembali seperti ini membuat Jaehwan mati kebosanan. Ia menutup buku itu dan kembali memperhatikan Taekwoon yang sepertinya sangat larut dengan kegiatannya. Ingin meninggalkan Taekwoon sendiri namun ia berat. Seolah sosok Taekwoon telah membentenginya dengan sebuah mantra sehingga ia tak bisa berkutik kemanapun.

Berlebihan.

Jaehwan benar-benar bosan. Ia mengamati dengan baik wajah tampan Taekwoon. Sedetik dua detik tiga detik matanya bersinar. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya bagus menjadi sebuah topik pembicaraan.

" _Hyung_!" Jaehwan menggeser duduknya. " _Oh_ ya, minggu depan liburan semester. Bagaimana perasaanmu _hyung_? Kita akan jalan-jalan bukan?"

Jemari Taekwoon berhenti bergerak. Sang pemilik membawanya ke sebelah _laptop_. Sebelum menjawab tanya Jaehwan ia lebih dulu menutup _laptop_ -nya. Dari penglihatan Jaehwan yang sempat melirik sekilas, sepertinya Taekwoon sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Liburan itu ya?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut." Tukasnya seraya mengusap permukaan atas _laptop_ -nya.

Jaehwan mendelik terkejut. Telinganya tak salah kan mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Taekwoon? Kelopak matanya mengerjab berulang. Ia mendesah keras.

"Tidak ikut? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak ikut? Bukankah itu adalah ide _hyung_ juga? Kenapa?"

"Ada pertandingan mendadak yang harus _hyung_ hadiri." Taekwoon memasukkan _laptop_ ke dalam tas. "Lagian _hyung_ juga harus meneruskan skripsi _hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak ingin menundanya lalu lulus terlambat." Lanjutnya dengan senyum merekah.

Lelaki di depannya tak habis pikir dengan jawaban Taekwoon. Jelas jika ia terkejut dan berubah kecewa berat. Mengingat ini adalah momen terbaik yang bisa menambah kedekatan mereka. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?

"Sekali saja _hyung_ tidak usah melalukan pertandingan itu. Ayolah _hyung_ , ini akan menyenangkan!"

"Tidak bisa begitu Jaehwan _-ah_. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk bertanding kapanpun."

" _Hyung_ tidak _asshmmpt_."

Ucapan Jaehwan terpotong oleh kecupan singkat dari Taekwoon. Lelaki yang lebih tua rupanya sedikit risih mendengar ocehan dari Jaehwan. Ia memilih mencium Jaehwan agar berhenti mengoceh. Dan benar saja. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam dengan bibir masih bergerak gelisah. Sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal di dalam hati.

Taekwoon tak peduli. Ia bangkit lalu membawa tas dan tumpukkan buku itu pergi dari sana.

Sementara Jaehwan? Lelaki itu mengumpat tak tentu dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. _Oh_ , semanis apapun dirinya, ia akan kesal jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia tak peduli bila sang kekasih mengatakan dirinya kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

~Real Story~

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Hari berganti sebagaimana mestinya. Pagi berubah menjadi siang, siang menjadi sore dan sore berubah menjadi malam. Seperti malam ini, ditemani angin yang menderit di celah jendela, cahaya yang merembes masuk di antara tirai yang membentang dan alunan musik dari boyband Vixx, Jaehwan dan lainnya tengah menyiapkan keperluan untuk liburan ke Jeju besok.

Ya, besok pada penerbangan pukul sembilan pagi mereka akan menuju Jeju seperti apa yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Taekwoon, kekasih tercinta Jaehwan itu sungguh tak bisa ikut liburan karena pertandingan sepak bola di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Mau tak mau Jaehwan harus menerima itu.

"Jangan bersedih! Kan masih ada kita." Sandeul menyemangati Jaehwan dengan tangan mengepak barang-barang miliknya.

Jaehwan mendengus. "Ya, sekarang memang ada kalian. Kalau nanti? Aku yakin seratus lima puluh persen kalian akan bersenang-senang dengan kekasih masing-masing." Ucapnya ketus.

"Tidak, kami juga akan bermain denganmu Jae." Hakyeon menimpali.

"Yakin?" Jaehwan memasukkan barang-barang dengan paksa. "Aku tidak yakin."

Hakyeon menatap miris sepupunya. Bisa dibilang ia cukup kasihan dengan Jaehwan. Siapapun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika mereka menghadapi seperti apa yang dihadapi oleh Jaehwan. Padahal ini adalah momen yang ia nantikan. Tapi ternyata, Taekwoon memang tidak bisa dijadikan pegangan.

"Berdo'a saja kakinya patah lalu tidak jadi bermain bola." Celetuk Hakyeon tak berdosa dengan tangan menata barang bawaannya.

Jaehwan reflek menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeraskan rahang. Tatapan mematikan jatuh ke arah Hakyeon. Ada emosi yang menyeruak dari dalam.

" _Yaa_! _Hyung_! Kau jahat sekali. Bagaimana bisa berkata seperti itu?" Pekik Jaehwan.

Hakyeon tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali." Sanggahnya.

" _Hyung_ ini."

Mereka tak lagi menggoda Jaehwan. Baik Sandeul maupun Hakyeon sama-sama larut dengan kegiatan mengemasi barang-barang itu. Sementara Jaehwan tak lagi mengeluh, ia mulai lebih bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih tak akan datang bersama mereka.

Saat Jaehwan mulai menghitung barang yang akan mereka bawa, dering singkat ponsel mengalihkannya. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan.

Jung Taekwoon.

Kekasihnya.

 _Kalian akan berangkat besok bukan? Cepat istirahat. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau kelelahan nanti._

 _Saranghaeyo, Lee Jaehwan._

Pesan singkat dari sang kekasih. Jaehwan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat membaca deretan pesan itu. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan keputusan Taekwoon yang lebih memilih pertandingan bola dibanding dirinya.

.

.

~Real Story~

.

.

Mungkin waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Mereka, Jaehwan, Hakyeon, Sandeul, Sunwoo dan Wonshik telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Tampak raut senang yang terlukis dengan sangat jelas di wajah masing-masing. Jelas, ini yang paling mereka nantikan. Namun tidak semua merasa senang, satu orang diantara mereka hanya menekuk wajah semenjak penerbangan dimulai.

Lee Jaehwan.

Lelaki periang itu merasa bahwa nyawanya tak sedang bersama dirinya. Entah mengapa rasa antusias itu menguap percuma. Ia tahu, penyebabnya adalah absennya sang kekasih. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi pilihan. Sebisa mungkin ia menikmati liburan tanpa sang kekasih.

Kepala Jaehwan berputar melihat sekeliling. Pemandangan Pulau Jeju memang yang terbaik. Sedikit demi sedikit bibir tertarik manakala sang mata rusa menangkap hamparan pantai yang membentang. Benar-benar pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kita makan dulu _yuk_?" Sunwoo mengajak yang lain untuk makan. Sejak mereka tiba –dua jam yang lalu- mereka sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Lekas mereka mencari tempat makan yang nyaman. Berdasarkan list yang telah dibuat oleh Sandeul, ada lokasi tempat makan yang terbaik. Tempat makan itu menyediakan aneka macam masakan laut. Mereka setuju untuk datang kesana.

Dalam waktu sekitar setengah jam, mereka telah duduk melingkar menunggu pesanan tiba.

Hakyeon meneguk pelan air putih yang telah disediakan sebelumnya. "Agenda setelah ini apa? Tidur? Atau melihat sekeliling?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin tidur saja." Jaehwan menimpali.

Sandeul mendesah panjang. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Oh_ , ayolah Jaehwan- _ie_.. Kita nikmati malam di Jeju. Masak iya kau hanya tidur?"

"Aku lelah. Kalian bisa bersenang-senang tanpa aku." Ucapnya.

Saat Hakyeon akan menanggapi ucapan Jaehwan, pelayan datang dengan menu yang telah dipesan. Mereka tampak antusias dengan hidangan yang disediakan. Jaehwan yang paling bersemangat. Bahkan ia sampai lupa jika ia sempat dibuat jengah dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Kau ini kurang asyik Jae." Tukas Hakyeon seraya memotong makanan di depannya.

"Terserahlah, aku ingin istirahat. Kalian bersenang-senang saja eum nanti!"

Dan percakapan mereka terhenti manakala Jaehwan sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Hakyeon tampak menyuapi Wonshik dengan sayang, Sandeul melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tenang dengan makanan masing-masing. Sepi sekali. Hanya ada suara dentingan dari sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Satu menu berhasil Jaehwan habiskan sendiri. Ia menjilat ujung jari sebelum memperhatikan teman-temannya. Bibirnya mencebik lucu saat melihat pasangan-pasangan di depan mata. Rasanya ia ingin menyeret Taekwoon dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Gemas sekali hanya duduk diam berselimutkan rasa iri yang mendalam. _Oh_ Tuhan, kuatkan hati Jaehwan yang perlahan melemah.

Seperti yang telah disepakati bersama, Jaehwan tidur di dalam villa sendiri. Sedangkan yang lain menikmati qtime mereka. Jaehwan tak peduli. Lebih baik ia bergelung degan selimut hangat dan guling daripada harus merutuki diri sendiri dan mengumpat tak tentu arah. Lebih baik ia bersengkongkol dengan kotak penyiaran itu daripada harus menyaksikan adegan yang menyesakkan. Apalagi saat mereka saling bercumbu dan berbagi ludah.

 _Duh, Jaehwan 'kan jadi pengen._

Baik Hakyeon dan Sandeul tak memaksa lagi Jaehwan untuk ikut.

.

.

~Real Story~

.

.

Berdiri angkuh di antara teralis yang membentang memberikan kekuasaan tersendiri bagi Jaehwan. Lelaki manis itu sanggup menguasai penjuru hanya dengan sorot yang ia jatuhkan pada setiap sisi. Bibirnya melengkung, meski sendiri ia tak menyesali untuk menelanjangi pusat kota di Pulau Jeju yang tampak meramai.

Ia tahu, di salah satu titik di sana ada dua pasang yang tengah memadu kasih. Seperti yang diucapkan oleh Hakyeon, ia dan Wonshik ikin mencumbu pusat kota saat malam hari. Begitu juga dengan Sandeul yang tampak bungah tak sabar menjelajahi jalanan kota yang katanya penuh dengan keistimewaan. Jaehwan tak menyesal harus melihat semua dari sini. Baginya saat ini, pembatas balkon yang menjadi tumpuan ia berdiri adalah tempat paling nyaman.

Saat ia akan kembali masuk; udara malam begitu dingin menyengat, dering ponsel terdengar nyaring. Tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk yang diterima.

"Taekwoon _hyung_?"

Dari seberang Jaehwan mendengar tawa ramah dari Taekwoon. _"Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana disana? Maaf yaa aku tidak bisa bersamamu saat ini."_ Kalimat Taekwoon bercampur rasa bersalah.

Jaehwan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini, aku sedang memandang langit Jeju yang tampak indah. Kau pasti akan menyukainya saat melihat ini." Sahutnya.

" _Aku juga sedang melihatnya. Ada banyak bintang bukan di atas sana?"_

Jaehwan mendongak. "Ya, kau benar. _Oh_ , ya _hyung_?! Bagaimana dengan persiapanmu untuk pertandingan besok? Aku do'akan kau menang lagi ya.." Jaehwan membalikkan tubuh untuk bersender pada teralis. "Nanti kalau kau memang, traktir aku makan es krim."

" _Hahaha, apapun itu. Aku akan membelikanmu untukmu. Kau pasti kesepian saat ini, aku mendapatkan pesan dari Hakyeon kau sendirian di villa."_

Bibir Jaehwan kembali mengulas tipis. Kepalanya melongok ke bawah demi melihat suasana di bawah.

"Ya, aku sendirian. Aku malas melihat mereka yang saling mesra-mesraan."

" _Maaf ya sayang."_

" _Hyung_!?" Jaehwan memekik tak suka. "Aku bilang tidak apa-apa. _Huh_? Sekarang _hyung_ istirahat saja. Kau butuh banyak energi untuk besok."

" _Ya, aku mengerti."_

" _Saranghae hyung_."

" _Nado saranghae."_

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia harus menghilangkan anggapan bahwa Taekwoon tidak peduli padanya dan suka memikirkan dirinya sendiri. _Oh_ , Jaehwan harus menghapus istilah itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Taekwoon menyempatkan diri untuk menelponnya.

Sederhana tapi ada bumbu manisnya bukan?

.

.

~Real Story~

.

.

Hari ketiga liburan mereka di Jeju. Menyenangkan. Jaehwan mengatakan kalau liburan kali ini menyenangkan walaupun minus Taekwoon. Namun ia masih bisa menikmatinya dengan jalan-jalan sendiri ataupun bersama dengan yang lain di hamparan pantai juga di daerah wisata lainnya.

Banyak foto yang telah Jaehwan dapatkan. Ia cukup puas dengan hasil yang didapat. Jaehwan senang walaupun tanpa Taekwoon ia masih bisa menikmati suasana Pulau Jeju dengan bahagia. Setidaknya rasa lelah yang selama ini membuntutinya bisa sedikit demi sedikit berangsur hilang.

Dan hari ini Jaehwan berencana untuk mengunjungi salah satu tempat yang menyenangkan. Ladang tangerin, dimana ia bisa memetik jeruk sepuasnya. Ia ingin memetik dan mengirimnya kepada Taekwoon. Jaehwan paham bahwa kekasih tercintanya itu menyukai Jeruk.

"Kita ke ladang jeruk sekarang yaa." Seru Jaehwan semangat dengan tangan membawa kamera.

Hakyeon mendelik seketika. "Tidak-tidak!" Kepalanya menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa kesana!"

" _Loh_!" Jaehwan memicing ragu. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan kesana? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Ada taman yang ingin aku datangi." Hakyeon menatap Wonshik seolah ia tengah meminta bantuan dari sang kekasih. "Ya _'kan_ Wonshik?" Hakyeon perlu bantuan dari yang lain untuk meyakinkan Jaehwan. Lelaki ini cukup keras kepala jika tidak banyak yang meyakinkan.

Wonshik mengangguk lambat. Ia menoleh pada Hakyeon sejenak lalu mengalih pada Jaehwan.

"Y-ya _hyung!_ Kita harus ke taman itu."

"Harus?" Kali ini alis Jaehwan menaut curiga. Ada apa dengan mereka?

Sandeul menghela nafasnya. Melihat bagaimana mereka berinteraksi membuatnya gemas. Ia menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana sebelum berujar tenang.

"Kita akan ke taman yang dimaksud Hakyeon _hyung_. Bukan hanya Hakyeon _hyung_ dan Wonshik saja yang mau kesana. Aku dan Sunwoo juga ingin kesana. Ada festival yang sedang digelar disana. Kau tidak mau lihat?"

Jaehwan memainkan bibirnya bingung. Ia ingin sekali ke ladang jeruk. Tapi kenapa mereka semua malah membatalkan ini? Hanya karena festival? Ia tidak tahu kalau ada festival yang akan digelar. Sepertinya tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu.

"Festival?"

Sandeul mengangguk. "Sudahlah Jaehwan- _ie_ , kau ikut saja dengan kami. Kita sekarang istirahat lalu nanti malam kita lihat festival. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Tukas Sandeul bijak. Ia menggandeng tangan Jaehwan untuk ikut dengannya. Setelah Jaehwan tak memberontak, Sandeul mengedip lucu pada kawan-kawan mereka di belakang Jaehwan. Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka.

.

.

~Real Story~

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Jaehwan selesai menyelesaikan dandanya begitu juga yang lain. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk pergi ke taman yang dimaksudkan itu. Masih ada rasa kesal yang tertanam di lubuk hati Jaehwan. Namun ia bisa apa? Kendalinya begitu kuat ditahan oleh Sandeul maupun Hakyeon.

Jaehwan mendesah pelan. Sedari tadi arah matanya tertuju pada jalanan yang ramai di luar jendela. Ia tak menanggapi beberapa tanya yang diajukan oleh Sandeul maupun Hakyeon. Ceritanya ia masih ngambek tidak bisa datang ke tempat yang ingin sekali ia cumbui.

Sementara Hakyeon dan Sandeul tak ambil pusing dengan sikap diam Jaehwan. _Toh_ nanti kalau memang ada perlu Jaehwan juga akan bicara sendiri. Mereka cukup mengenal baik siapa Jaehwan.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Kening Jaehwan mengerut aneh saat melihat suasana taman yang tak begitu ramai. Memang ada beberapa tatanan bunga-bunga disana. Tapi mana festivalnya? Kenapa sepi sekali? Mata Jaehwan mengarah pada sisi taman yang lainnya. Ia menatap curiga pada panggung itu. Apa itu panggung yang digunakan untuk festival? Tapi ini festival apa?

"Kalian berbohong padaku yaa?" Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada mereka. Posisinya membelakangi panggung itu.

Hakyeon dan Sandeul menggeleng berbarengan. "Ti-tidak! Kita tidak membohongimu!" Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kalau tidak berbohong, mana festivalnya? Mana? Hanya panggung itu saja!" Pekik Jaehwan membantah.

" _A-ah_ itu!" Hakyeon menoleh pada Wonshik dan Sunwoo. "I-itu karena festival belum dimulai!"

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tahu bagaimana seseorang itu berbohong. Dari cara Hakyeon menjawab dan bagaimana ia melirik yang lain sangat jelas terlihat.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa kalian tega berbohong?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Sunwoo menyentuh pundak Jaehwan. "Kita tidak berbohong! Ini memang festival, hanya saja masih belum dimulai."

"Kalau memang ini festival kenapa sepi sekali?" Nada suara Jaehwan meninggi seketika. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai cara teman-temannya ini. Ia bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi seperti ini. "Kalian berusaha membohongiku? Kenapa? Mana yang akan tampil? Mana? Kalian pikir aku bodoh! Aku kecewa kepada kalian. Kalau memang kalian ingin mengajakku ke taman ini tidak usah pakai berbohong! Bilang saja kalian tidak ingin ke taman jeruk itu!"

Hakyeon membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Jaehwan akan semarah itu. Lantas tangannya menyentuh tangan Jaehwan namun ditampik oleh Jaehwan.

"Ki-kita!"

"Sudahlah!" Jaehwan menatap nyalang pada masing-masing orang disana. "Aku akan pergi! Aku membenci kalian!"

Jaehwan menggerakkan kakinya dan menabrak Sandeul yang berada di depannya. Ia tak bisa terima dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan dari teman-temannya. Kalau memang tak suka yang bilang, jangan berbohong seperti ini. Padahal pergi ke ladang jeruk itu adalah keinginannya saat ia tahu akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju.

"Kau sungguh membenci teman-temanmu?"

 _Deg~_

Reflek tubuh Jaehwan memaku. Kakinya yang seharusnya melangkah pergi berhenti seketika. Suara itu, suara yang bertanya itu tampak jelas mengaung di telinga Jaehwan. Itu suara yang..

"Kau bukan anak yang jahat Jaehwan- _ie_.. Kenapa kau membenci temanmu?"

Jaehwan menahan nafas. Bagaimana bisa suara itu ada disini? Kenapa? Jaehwan menggeram pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku?"

Kelopak mata Jaehwan mengerat. Perlahan, kakinya mulai ia gerakkan untuk memutar. Jaehwan tak berani melihat siapa sosok itu. Mendengarnya saja membuat ia cukup..

"Buka matamu Jaehwan- _ie_."

Menurut, lelaki manis itu membuka mata. Sontak, manikan berkilau itu membesar seiring dengan bayangan sosok di depan sana tertangkap lensanya. Ia tak percaya bahwa sosok itu akan berdiri di atas panggung.

"Maaf Jaehwan- _ie_."

Permintaan maaf itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Jaehwan. Ia masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Sejalan dengan senyum yang mengembang dari sosok di atas sana, sedikit demi sedikit daerah itu mulai meramai. Tak hanya sedikit bahkan puluhan manusia mulai meramaikan sekitar. Jaehwan nyaris limbung terkejut. Namun tangan Hakyeon sigap menahannya.

"Maafkan aku Jaehwan- _ie_. Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa denganku. Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku tak serius."

Jaehwan hanya menatap lurus di atas sana. Ada balutan kabut di kedua matanya. Sementara Hakyeon dan yang lain saling memeluk Jaehwan.

"Semuanya yang ada disini. Kalian lihat lelaki itu? Lelaki paling cantik dan paling manis di penjuru dunia. Lihatlah betapa sempurnanya lelaki itu? Kalian lihat? Dia adalah milikku. Dia sepenuhnya milikku!"

Jaehwan perlahan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Rasa terkejut begitu jelas menghias di wajahnya. Ia tak akan pernah berpikir sejauh ini. Membayangkanpun tak pernah. Tapi ini?

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan menggema di taman itu. Banyak yang berteriak memekik meminta Jaehwan untuk naik. Apalagi saat sosok itu mulai memangku gitar di pahanya. Jaehwan masih tak bergeming. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mencegah kakinya untuk bergerak.

"Lee Jaehwan? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hakyeon menepuk pundak Jaehwan untuk mendekat.

"Naiklah, dia melakukan ini untukmu Jae."

Jaehwan menoleh pada Hakyeon. Anggukan diberikan Hakyeon sebagai pengiring kepastian Jaehwan. Detik selanjutnya lelaki itu melangkah ragu ke arah panggung. Jaehwan bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum yang mengembang dari sosok di atas sana. Hatinya tak karuan. Rasanya begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan ada yang menggelitik di perutnya.

Sampai di atas panggung, Jaehwan disambut uluran tangan yang ingin menggandengnya. Tepuk tangan itu masih setia menjadi latar pertemuan keduanya. Jaehwan tak sanggup menahan apapun. Air matanya turun begitu ia merasakan tangan hangat memeluknya.

" _Hyung_.."

Lirihan Jaehwan terdengar menyayu. Lekas sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jaehwan.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Jaehwan mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah memukul dada Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_ jahat! _Hyung_ jahat! Kenapa _hyung_ melakukan ini kepadaku? _Hyung_ jahat! Kalian semua jahat!" Pekiknya dengan suara kekesalan yang kentara.

Yang lain menepuk berulang tangan meraka dengan jerit gemas mewarnai.

"Maafkan _hyung_!"

"Jaehwan- _ah_!" Hakyeon berteriak dari bawah. Jaehwan menoleh padanya. "Taekwoon melakukan ini untukmu! Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa seperti Sunwoo!"

"Benar!" Sandeul menyahut. "Bahkan Taekwoon _hyung_ lebih romantis dari Sunwoo."

Lelaki itu menatap sekali lagi Taekwoon. Ia menangis dan memeluk Taekwoon erat. Sungguh, tak pernah terbesit bayangan bahwa Taekwoon akan melakukan hal ini. Bukankah kalian ingat jika Taekwoon bukan sosok yang romantis? Namun hari ini Taekwoon membuktikan bahwa ia memang mencintai Jaehwan dengan tulus.

Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dengan erat. Mereka berdua tak memperdulikan bagaimana kumpulan orang di bawah bereaksi. Taekwoon melepas pelukan itu lalu menggenggam tangan Jaehwan.

"Kau selalu bertanya, apakah aku mencintaimu. Kau selalu merasa iri karena aku tak semanis Sunwoo, kau selalu kesal karena aku tak seromantis Wonshik. Tapi hari ini aku ingin kau menjawab sendiri apakah aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau menghilangkan rasa irimu karena aku mungkin semanis Sunwoo, aku ingin kau tak lagi kesal karena aku mungkin seromantis Wonshik. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena terpaksa, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin kau tak lagi iri, aku ingin kau tak lagi kesal. Dan yang paling penting, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu.."

Jaehwan tak sanggup berkata lagi. Bibirnya seakan dikunci erat tak bisa sekedar menjawab. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika Taekwoon akan melakukan hal ini. Apalagi di depan orang banyak seperti ini, suara-suara bisik iri di bawah menjadi latar yang apik adegan drama keduanya. Tapi ini bukan drama, ini juga bukan mimpi. Jaehwan percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

Tak bisa menjawab, Jaehwan memilih untuk mengecup bibir Taekwoon dalam. Ia mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan setan yang bergelayutan di telinga. Tangan Jaehwan terulur demi menangkup pipi sang lawan. Mata beningnya tertutup kelopak. Perlahan namun pasti bibir penuh menggoda itu menyatu dengan bibir tipis Taekwoon. Ya, Jaehwan lebih menjawab kata-kata Taekwoon dengan sebuah ciuman.

Sebuah pembuktian bahwa ia menyetujui setiap kata yang terucap dari Taekwoon. Bibir nya terus bergerak sejalan dengan tepuk tangan dan gaduh sumringah di bawah sana yang menjadikan latar kemesraan keduanya. Mereka seakan lupa bahwa mereka tak sendiri. Jaehwan tak bisa melepaskan rasa bahagia ini begitu saja.

"Inikah kau yang sebenarnya _hyung_?" Jaehwan menatap sayang pada manikan musang itu.

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bukan orang yang romantis kau ingat. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Taekwoon.

Lantas, Hakyeon, Wonshik, Sandeul dan Sunwoo yang tadi hanya melihat dari bawah akhirnya ikut naik. Mereka menggelilingi Jaehwan dan Taekwoon. Satu pelukan mereka lakukan bersama. Menimbulkan decak kagum dari yang lain. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Ada senyum cerah yang mengukir dari mereka.

Jaehwan lantas memeluk satu persatu, ia juga membisikkan kata maaf untuk masing-masing yang telah ia tuduh sembarangan. Ya, walaupun ia ada benarnya juga.

" _Ah_ , iya! Buat kalian semua yang telah membantu saya, saya akan memberikan suguhan untuk kalian."

Jaehwan mengerut, mendengar bagaimana Taekwoon berbicara rasanya sungguh aneh. Apa yang akan disuguhkan oleh Taekwoon? Apa lelakinya akan bernyanyi? Tidak, itu mustahil. Taekwoon tidak pandai bernyanyi sepertinya. Atau dirinya yang tak mengetahui hal itu?

Mata bulat Jaehwan mulai memicing manakala sang kekasih memainkan piano dengan asal. Sorak sorai dari bawah terdengar membahana. Jaehwan masih terdiam dan terus memperhatikan Taekwoon yang perlahan larut dalam permainan pianonya.

Sebuah lagu manis terdengar mengalun.

 _Thinking Out Loud dari Ed Sheeran._

Jaehwan tercengang mendengar bagaimana Taekwoon bernyanyi dengan begitu indahnya. Ia adalah seorang penyanyi sehingga ia tahu cara menilai orang lain. Dan Taekwoon mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi. Tuhan, sejak kapan kekasihnya bisa bernyanyi seperti ini?

Air mata Jaehwan pun perlahan mengalir, mendengar dan melihat Taekwoon membuatnya menyadari lagi dan lagi bahwa Taekwoon memang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Jaehwan- _ah_! Jangan bertanya lagi apakah aku mencintaimu!" Taekwoon menggerakkan asal tuts-tuts piano itu. "Aku mencintaimu setiap hari sampai maut memisahkan kita. Percayalah!"

Jaehwan tersenyum, ia lekas mendekat pada Taekwoon dan memeluknya. Masih ditemani suara gaduh di bawah yang terharu dengan sikap Taekwoon, keduanya saling berpelukan sangat erat. Jaehwan menangis di pelukan Taekwoon untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Taekwoon dan merasa bodoh telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Harapan pada malam cerah ini adalah semoga Tuhan membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia bersama.

"Di depan semua orang dan puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Jae." Taekwoon beranjak dan berlutut di depan Jaehwan. "Aku ingin menjadikan mereka saksi atas cinta kita."

Jaehwan masih tak bisa mencerna dengan baik kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Taekwoon. Apa maksudnya?

Taekwoon mengecup punggung tangan Jaehwan. "Maukah kau menikah denganku Lee Jaehwan- _sshi_?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan mata serius.

Pekikan keras dari bawah membuat telinga Jaehwan mendengung. Ia masih bingung dengan permintaan Taekwoon yang tak begitu jelas di telinga. Ia hanya memandang Taekwoon seakan ingin mengatakan untuk mengulang lagi ucapannya. Beruntung Taekwoon mengerti, lelaki itu mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam sakunya dan menunjukkan pada Jaehwan.

" _Will you marry me_?"

" _Hyung_.."

" _Will you_?"

Tanpa disadari Jaehwan, setitik air kembali jatuh. Jaehwan tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menangis. Terharu, mungkin?

"Hey, kenapa menangis?"

Jaehwan mengusap air matanya lalu memeluk tubuh Taekwoon dengan erat. "Aku mau aku mau..."

" _Wuuuuuuuuu_!"

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan yang membahana menambah rasa suka di dalam hati Jaehwan. Inilah yang selama ini diinginkan oleh Jaehwan. Sebuah bentuk keromantisan dari sang kekasih. Bagaimanapun ia juga ingin dibahagiakan seperti ini. Dan Taekwoon benar-benar telah membuatnya jatuh berulang kali oleh kejutannya.

Baik Sandeul, Hakyeon, Wonshik, Sunwoo dan lainnya yang ada di bawah terlihat begitu tersentuh. Mereka cukup sadar dan mengerti siapa sosok Taekwoon. Melihatnya seperti ini bagaikan sebuah anugerah dari yang Kuasa. Apalagi melihat wajah bahagia dari Jaehwan sungguh menunjukkan sebuah hal yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Oh Tuhan, mereka sangat bahagia.

"Cium... cium... ciumm..."

Dan sebuah permintaan ciuman dari penonton membuat Jaehwan menampakkan warna merah yang sungguh kentara di kedua pipinya. Ia menunduk, meunggu aksi dari sang kekasih. Benar, tak butuh waktu lama ia merasakan tangan Taekwoon menangkup wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti Taekwoon mulai mengecup dan memperdalam ciumannya seolah Taekwoon tak akan pernah bertemu Jaehwan kembali.

Pada akhirnya ciuman itu menutup segalanya. Menutup rasa kecewa Jaehwan, menutup rasa cemburu Jaehwan dan menutup rasa kekesalan Jaehwan. Dan ciuman itu membuka segalanya, membuka kepercayaan Jaehwan menjadi lebih lebar, membuka harapan baru dalam kehidupan Jaehwan dan membuka kehidupan bersama dengan Taekwoon ke arah yang lebih serius.

Jaehwan bersykur atas ini semua.

"Terima kasih Tuhan.." Jaehwan mengecup bibir Taekwoon kilat. "Terima kasih sayang! Terima kasih untuk segalanya! Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.END.

.

 _Bagaimana? Reviewnya aja deh ya, aku gak mau banyak omong.. :D_

 _Do'akan aku dapet ide buat bikin ff lagi... -.-_

 _Lagi buntu banget.._

 _Terima kasih semua..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
